brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
5706 LEGOLAND
5706 LEGOLAND is a LEGOLAND video game that was made for PC in 1999. In the game, one can design LEGOLAND Parks. The game has a wide variety of buildings. Including those from the Western, Adventurers, Castle, and Town themes and has several actual attractions from LEGOLAND parks. Main Characters * Professor Voltage, the Time Traveller * J.P., the Mechanic * Bob Longtree, the Gardener * Rosie Brickolini, the Chef * Jonathan Ablebody, the Duty Manager * Mr. Bimble, the Park Inspector Levels and Requirements * 5 Tutorial Levels * Level 1: Miniland San Francisco * Level 2: Miniland France and Belgium * Level 3: Miniland Washington D.C. * Level 4: Miniland New York * Level 5: Miniland India * Level 6: Miniland Holland * Level 7: Miniland London * Level 8: Miniland Australia * Level 9: Miniland Italy * Level 10: Miniland Egypt The levels get progressively harder. The Town Theme is in all levels, the Western Theme is in at Tutorial Level 5, the Castle Theme is in at Level 2 and the Adventures Theme comes in at Level 6. Level 7 introduces an "Egyptian" part for the Adventures Theme. In order to pass the levels one must have the following requirements completed: * ATTRACTIONS ** Large Driving School (Levels 1, 2, 5, 10) ** Large Boating School (Level 9) ** Large Log Flume (Levels 2, 4, 5, 6) ** Large Sensory Coaster (Levels 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10) ** Large Jungle Cruise (Levels 6, 7, 9) ** Rides Connected * SCENERY ** Amount ** Variety * FOOD STORES ** Amount ** Variety * SHOPS (Levels 5-10) ** Amount ** Variety * VISITORS ''' * '''POWER LEVEL List of Rides, Attractions, and Floral in LEGOLAND * LEGOLAND ** Flowers ** Hedge ** Pine Tree ** Small Fountain ** LEGO Clothes Shop ** Small Power Station ** LEGO Toy Shop ** Space Tower Ride ** Copters Ride ** Spider Ride ** LEGO Media Shop ** Boating School Entrance *** Little Mermaid *** Waterway * Wild West ** Apache Cactus ** Cactus ** Cacti Cluster ** Saloon ** Sheriff's Office (resembling 6755 Sheriff's Lock-up) ** Spinning Barrels Ride * Castle * Adventurers Sets that appeared in LEGOLAND * 6755 Sheriff's Lock-up * 6098 King Leo's Castle Other LEGO Games Mentioned * LEGO Friends — JP's favourite song is "I like to dance" by Tuff Stuff. * LEGO Racers — Professor Voltage is Veronica Voltage's grandfather. * LEGO Island — Rosie is Mama Brickolini's cousin. * LEGO Rock Raiders — A small cutscene is edited from the PC version (despite being developed by a different company) to involve Professor Voltage saving them and recovering energy crystals. * LEGO Chess — The western cutscene takes place at the same time of the first cutscene from the western story in this game. Notes * The pirates theme makes an appearance at the boating school. * During the intro Biker Bob makes a cameo appearance. * Professor Voltage's time machine appears to be based off the time machine from the 1960 film version of H.G. Wells' book, "The Time Machine". * Johnny Thunder makes a cameo in the Inca cutscene being chased by Islanders. * The Castle cutscene despite appearing to take place in the world of Knights' Kingdom as King Leo's Castle is featured in it no Knights Kingdom characters are featured and instead features Basil the Bat Lord, and the spectators appearing to be Royal Knights and Forestmen. External Links * Bricklink Category:Video Games Category:1999 media Category:5000 sets Category:LEGOLAND